1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of clamping devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved band clamp for clamping the end of a flexible hose to one of at least a rigid pipe, a cast outlet of a radiator, a charge air cooler and a turbocharger in order to establish fluid communication between the two.
2. Description of the Related Art
Band clamps of various configurations are well known in the prior art. The band clamp is characterized by a band member that extends substantially around the circumference of a pipe or hose. The two ends of the band are then fastened together in order to tighten the band around the pipe or hose. This type of clamp is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,975,925 issued to Compo on Oct. 9, 1934. A similar clamp is disclosed by Morris in U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,551 issued on Jan. 7, 1941. In this embodiment, the band defines a greater width and is fastened by a plurality of bolts, with the bolts being oriented in two directions. Morris also discloses a cylindrical gasket disposed within the band clamp to increase the effectiveness of the clamp. This disclosure illustrates the need in certain situations to provide greater clamping ability in certain applications.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,882 issued to Adams on Jun. 10, 1952, the inventor introduces a stabilizing bridge between the ends of the clamping ring. The bolt used to tighten the clamping ring is received through a portion of the stabilizing bridge. The stabilizing bridge is configured to prevent the bolt from bending when tensioned. Therefore, when adequate tension is applied to the bolt in order to maintain the band clamp securely fashioned, the stabilizing bridge prevents the bolt from being defeated.
An improvement to each of these clamps is disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,623 issued to Cassel on Sep. 16, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,226 issued to Cassel et al., on Dec. 16, 1986. One of the purposes of the '623 and '226 devices is to eliminate a circumferential gap between the flanges of the clamping ring or sleeve of prior devices such as those discussed above. The band clamp disclosed by Cassel and Cassel et al., comprises a clamping band adapted to be disposed about the end of the outer pipe, the end of an inner pipe being received within the outer pipe. The ends of the clamping band extend radially outward to define a pair of side walls with an hour-glass shaped sector defined between. The ends of the clamping band are then folded back to define a double layer thickness at the side walls. Each of the side walls defines an arcuate configuration in order to define the hour-glass configuration of the sector defined between.
The clamping band is provided with a tightening means which is comprised of a spline configured to be closely received within the hour-glass shaped sector defined between the two side walls. A spacer is disposed on the outer surface of each of the side walls. Each spacer defines a convex surface configured to be closely received in the arc of each side wall, and on opposing flat surface. One of the spacers defines an opening for receiving a bolt post there through. In cooperating fashion, each of the side walls and the spline define openings for receiving the bolt post. The remaining spacer defines a threaded opening for threadably engaging the bolt post in order to tighten the clamping ring on the outer pipe.